Believe it or not
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Eu não queria me sentir assim. Eu não deveria me sentir assim. Você está feliz, não é? Você, um dia, irá me perceber de novo? Eu torço para que sim. Quer você acredite, ou não. Songfic, meio sem noção, mas espero que gostem.


Songfic com a música "Believe it or not", da banda Nickelback, que também dá título a fic

Songfic com a música "Believe it or not", da banda Nickelback, que também dá título a fic. Os direitos da música pertencem a banda, o anime Ouran aos seus criadores e a tradução foi retirada do site Terra.

Boa leitura. :D

**Believe it or not**

_Acredite ou não,  
Todo mundo tem coisas a esconder  
Acredite ou não,  
Todo mundo guarda a maioria das coisas em seu interior  
Acredite ou não,  
Todo mundo acredita em algo lá em cima  
Acredite ou não,  
Todo mundo precisa se sentir amado sentir-se amado  
Mas nós não precisamos e não precisaremos  
Até que nós entendamos_

Eu não queria me sentir assim. Eu não deveria me sentir assim. Você está feliz, não é? Então, seu sorriso deveria bastar para mim. E basta. Não sabe como meu peito se enche de felicidade quando vejo que você está feliz! Mas essa mesma felicidade se esvai, ao ver que eu não faço parte dela. Eu escondo e, do jeito que você é, nem percebe. Você não sabe, mas eu sei. Você está apaixonado. Talvez saiba, mas tente esconder de mim e dos outros, mas... Não consegue. Está escrito na sua testa.

Não era assim antes. No passado, apenas nós dois bastávamos. Não precisávamos de amor nem nada do gênero, éramos apenas nós, que nos entendíamos no silêncio da palavra não dita. Talvez por isso, eu esteja tentando acreditar em algo mais. Algo onipotente e onipresente. Algo puro e inimaginável. Mas isso é apenas meu lado infantil dando suas caras.

_  
__Alguém poderia nos libertar  
E nos enviar algum tipo de sinal?  
Tão próximo de desistir  
Porque a fé é tão difícil de encontrar  
Mas você não encontra e não encontrará  
Até que nós entendamos  
_

A gente já não se entende como antes. Você já não consegue me entender sem que eu fale algo. É inútil acreditar em algo que não pode se ver, sentir, tocar. É complicado. Então eu busco a verdade no passado, apesar de que... Eu queria me desprender também dele, não importa o meio. Queria desistir de tudo, mas quando lhe vejo, me dá forças para continuar, mesmo que não saiba. Então eu busco acreditar nisso, naquela voz que sempre soava perto de mim na infância. Não há nenhum sinal de que a situação atual vai voltar a ser o que era e eu, sinceramente, não quero isso. Você seria infeliz, aqui, comigo.

_  
Eu já vi muito isso, cada vez que o mundo vira de cabeça para  
baixo  
Acredite ou não,  
a maioria de nós sente que estamos falhando  
Acredite ou não,  
Todo mundo odeia admitir que tem medo  
Acredite ou não,  
A maioria de nós quer saber por que estamos aqui,  
Até que nós entendamos_

Eu sinto meu corpo pesado ao saber disso. Pior: ao me dar conta disso. Afinal, eu sempre soube, mas queria fugir.

Eu falhei. Nosso mundo se desmoronou lentamente e você já não está mais aqui. Você caminha para longe de mim e eu apenas conto os passos que você dá, enquanto os cacos com nosso passado caem a minha volta.

Eu tenho medo. Muito medo dessas mudanças. Meu coração pesa dentro do peito, a dor faz doer. Meus olhos ardem e a visão embaça em lágrimas não derramadas e minhas pernas tremem como se eu ainda fosse uma criancinha. Uma criancinha egoísta. Mas eu sou. Naturalmente, eu sou isso.

...E é como uma criancinha que eu quero respostas. Queria que alguém, **qualquer um**, me respondesse, me indicasse, me mostrasse, me acolhesse. Como um pai, uma mãe, um irmão, ou até mesmo um amante fazem.__

Alguém poderia nos libertar  
E nos enviar algum tipo de sinal?  
Tão próximo de desistir  
Porque a fé é tão difícil de encontrar  
Alguém nos liberte  
Apenas nos envie algum tipo de sinal  
Tão próximo de desistir  
Porque a fé é tão difícil de encontrar  
Mas você não encontra e não encontrará  
Até que nós entendamos  


Eu quero que alguém me liberte deste mundo. O mundo que desmorona com meu "eu". Só queria encontrar minha luz, encontrar alguém que preencha este vazio que, lenta e dolorosamente, vai me consumindo.

Eu sei que sofrer em silêncio só é mais doloroso. Eu sei que isso vai me destruir. Mas eu não consigo evitar. Mesmo que eu desista, prefiro sofrer calado ou ver sua felicidade escapando por entre seus dedos, como areia da praia que é soprada pelo vento. Não quero que você se despedace como eu. Como vidro se quebra. Apesar de tudo, por que você não consegue mais me entender? Você deveria saber. Ou você sabe e eu não sei que você sabe? Isso está me matando.

_  
A maioria de nós não tem nada do que reclamar  
A maioria de nós tem coisas que poderíamos viver sem  
Todo mundo precisa de conselho sobre como viver em harmonia  
Você não precisa e não precisará  
Até que nós entendamo__s_

Para ser sincero, eu não deveria estar assim, mas aconteceu de estar. Eu não deveria reclamar, mas eu não consigo mais viver sem você. Nunca consegui, na verdade. Você sempre foi minha luz, a cura para qualquer mal, capaz de preencher qualquer vazio que possa vir a sentir. Um conselheiro silencioso. Alguém que sempre esteve lá – mesmo que fosse sem querer. Um anjo da guarda, para um demônio enclausurado.

Só queria entender. Queria acreditar em algo. É pedir demais?

Eu queria ter "palavras mágicas" para a carruagem não voltar a ser uma abóbora com a chegada da meia noite. Quero voltar a fazer parte da margem de lá do rio, afinal, enquanto a margem de lá é a de lá, nunca vai ser a de cá.

Você, um dia, irá me perceber de novo? Eu torço para que sim. Quer você acredite, ou não.

**X**

Estou com impressão de que ficou meio nada haver, mas vou relevar.

Espero que, se alguém tiver lido isso, tenha gostado. É uma idéia que me veio na cabeça do nada e resolvi colocá-la em prática, afinal, as férias, estranhamente, tiram minha inspiração.

E peço desculpas aos leitores da fic "Doces Memórias", também de OHSHC! Eu realmente perdi o fio da meada, mas tentarei postar um capítulo esses dias. "

Agradeço quem leu e, se não for demais, uma review para deixar uma escritora feliz? - Elogios, críticas (construtivas!), apenas para mostrar sua opinião, me deixariam muito feliz. x)

Até a próxima, então!

Beijos.

**Sexta-feira, dia 25/07/2008, às 1:10.**


End file.
